Harry Potter and the half blood prince
by Shasti
Summary: Harry, at his sixth year at Hogwarts, meets two strange people... Trunks and Goten. Strange magic that the two possess has Harry worried. And The dark lord is about to s-
1. Letter from Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own DBZ OR Harry Potter

**Shasti: **Cool! Me first fic that involves Harry Potter! Well, hope you guys like it! It's a crossover between HP and DBZ. I'm going to send Trunks and Goten into Hogwarts. This is going to be fun! I think Rowling mentioned something about the sixth book called Harry Potter and the half blooded prince... Right?

**Prologue**

The sable sky darkened as the storm raged on, with every bolt of lightning, came another shower of rain and hail.

From an empty street, at mid night, in what seemed to be an empty house. A boy flinched in his sleep, the boy had dark hair and a lightning bolt scar plastered on his fore head, his face clenched in agony as he slipped into the darkness of the night, his scar whelmed with flames of fire, burning at his soul, every inch of his body was on flames with an icy fire...

A dim, low voice called to him, many voice chanted as he twisted in his sheets, trying to slip away the pain, the voices spoke in perfect unison...

_The dark lord is coming... He is searching..._

The boy teared at his scar, the pain was taking over his body, spreading with every word. Many word he could not make out, but rather, it was interrupted, blurred by an evil disturbance.

_He se... Near... ext... Race... _

_The double will over power..._

The boy started to quivered in an extreme fit, he fell deeper into the well of eternal darkness, he felt as if the whole world trembled with the last words...

... _curse..._

Then he let out a scream, a shrieking scream that matched his aching pain, his scar burned with hatred at the last words. Then he woke, he woke from the nightmare that was petrifying him.

**Chapter 1**

_A few months later, in Japan_

A golden owl fluttered down on Capsule Corp and perched on a branch, it fluffed its feathers. Its heart slammed rapidly as it hopped an inch into the air as it encountered a loud disturbance.

"Trunks! There's a mail for you in the post!" A woman's voice was just heard briefly from inside the building.

A 16 year old boy looked dully at his cereal, attaking it sheepishly with his spoon as he let out a lengthy yawn. He opened his mouth slightly to let the mushed cereal enter to its doom, he had a waterfall of near shoulder length lavender hair, that was slightly messed, many strokes of hair struck out from the top of his head, his crystal eyes, clouded with a pure ocean colour no matter how tired he was. His clothes were a bit torn, he wore a pale grey cargo with a pale blue shirt that seemed a little too big for him, the shirt was partly tucked in, leaving the other half dangling.

A woman appeared at the door way, her hands tightly clenched to the side of her hips, she had similar hair to her son, but her hair was a deep sapphire colour.

The house rained with sunlight, light dispersed in from all the windows, the kitchen gleamed with the luminous sources. "Trunks! Did you hear me?" Bulma yelled again, sounding awfully like a laptop. "You've got mail!"

"Oh..." Trunks stared blankly in to open space, still mashing his breakfast, then he suddenly snapped back to reality. "Huh? Mail? Where?" He stammered through the answer.

A thick pile of letters was piled in front of him, smashing onto the table. "Here, you can sort it out yourself." Trunks caught a sight of his mother pacing away from him, but she swung her head around, "Oh yeah, there's someone to see you." With that, she hurried away, a faint snigger was all Trunks heard.

Trunks replied with a grunt, his first few days as Capsule Corp CEO and he's already a dump. He started flipping away at his work bills, management letters, meeting invitations... Until he came across an extremely thick letter, he picked it up, and stared oddly at it.

The letter had no stamps, and it looked as if it was written by ink, and whoever wrote it had very olden day handwriting. It read:

_Mr. Brief_

_The sunniest room on the second floor,_

_Capsule Corporation, Nikki Town, _

_Osaka_

He flipped it around and began ripping at it, on the back printed a green stamp. He teared open the cover, just at that moment, he felt an earth quake,

BOOM

His cereal crashed on the floor, the milk travelling with the quivers.

BOOM

Trunks quickly gathered to his feet and ran for an exit, but he was meet by a very BIG someone, he nearly crashed into him but halted at the last second, barely skimming the floor.

He followed the buttons up on that person's shirt, it was bulging out with pressure, and Trunks raised his head to glare at the person.

The person was like a giant, his dense beard hung from his chin, covering half of his body, he had an owl perched on his shoulder, snoozing away, but it was soon wakened as it was pushed against the wall, the man straightened a little, but was meet with an insulting hoot from the owl, which was a bit troubled by the little amount of space.

The giant man had to slouch, but soon made a hole in the ceiling as he gestured to Trunks. "Hi," He waved, his hand polked right through the ceiling, a few bits of concrete like bulks fell on to the floor. "Sorry, a bit tigh' here."

With that, the man bended down, in an attempt to clean up the concrete mess, a very unsuccessful attempt, because he crashed into the table beside him, sending it into a pile of rubble.

The dust formed into a faint mist, which clouded the room, Trunks was a little puzzled, but he felt a yawn coming but held it back, rubbing his eyes with his fist. The man laughed a rough laugh, a nervous one too. "Do yeh mind if we go outside'? It's a bit' crowded here..."

All Trunks did was nod in reply. _Since when did Ox-King have a pet owl? It's been a while since I meet with Goten's grandfather, but his beard has sure grown a lot..._ _Maybe it's a new fashion._ Trunks silently thought to himself as he followed who he thought was Ox-King out the door, the man couldn't get out, but soon managed to push his head through, and slowly slipped the rest of his body out the door.

The man swept the dust off his shoulders, upsetting the slumbering owl, and getting a bite from it. "Oh, I lost one of me buttons..." He gawked down at his torn shirt.

"Um, hi Ox-King..." Trunks started, still a bit stunned at Ox-King's ascent. "Is Chi Chi with you?" He yawned again.

The man looked a bit puzzled, "Oh, I see you haven' got the letter yet." And he started to dig in his pocket, in search of something, "I know I've got it somewhere..." He started pulling out many things, a cake that looked as its been sat on, a scrunched up bit of paper, a live cat, it meowed and scratched the man, causing him to flinch, some spare keys, a muffled looking book... And finally. "AHA!" He took out a thick envelope that looked like its been in that pocket for years.

Trunks took the envelope, and start ripping it once again, he unfolded the crappy looking parchment and read silently:

_Dear Mr. Brief_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment_

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July_

_We also understand your circumstances and differences you have to other wizards but we look forward to hearing from you. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

Trunks quickly skimmed through the rest of the parchments, and finally facing the giant. "I don't think I understand..." He started.

"You've been accepted for some wizarding school idiot!" His father's voice came from behind him, Trunks turned, but the giant remained still, not wanting to destroy the garden.

Vegeta paced towards them, arms still crossed and a smirk fixed on his face, he was dressed in normal clothes, but the colours consisted of only blacks or browns. Bulma noticed the scene and trotted towards them in a similar fashion to Vegeta.

Trunks blinked, a little confused, "Did I miss something?" Maybe he was still dreaming. This all seemed a little unreal.

Bulma stepped forward and held Vegeta at bay. "Well Trunks, we received this letter and we've agreed." Trunks stared at them in a confused gaze, still trying to figure out whether he was dreaming or not.

Vegeta turned his back on the conversation. "It was the woman's idea, blame her." This caused Vegeta to receiving a knock on his head, he swiftly turned and glared at Bulma with a death glare. "What was that for WOMAN?!"

Bulma raised her nose at him and didn't reply, leaving the other two observers speechless. Trunks broke the silence. "So is anyone going to tell me what's going on? One minute, I'm a CEO, and another, I'm going to a wizarding school?" He was no longer feeling tired, but curious, he wanted to get away from work ever since he started, but this? This was ridiculous.

"I'll tell yeh!" The giant man stuck out his chest as he said the next few lines. All eyes were fixed on the giant. "Yeh're going to one of the fines' schools ever to be seen! And yeh'll be looked after by the greates' headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore." He stood proudly, Trunks was now more confused than ever.

While the battle of Bulma and Vegeta raged on in the background, Trunks took the time to ask some questions, he started with some introductions. "Um..." He didn't know how to ask. "So, who are you?"

The giant seemed surprised again, but it was hard to tell under all the hair. "Did yeh parents not tell yeh?" He sighed. "I gotta stop dealin' with strange families..." The giant muttered, then he felt Trunks's expectant gaze and straightened, as least as straight as a two-and-a-quarter-meters tall giant can be. "My name, is Rubeus Hagrid, but yeh can just call me Hagrid." His muffed voice replied.

Trunks was just about to answer, when he was cut off by the man again. "So how old are yeh?"

"Sixteen." Trunks replied dully.

"So yeh going to be a 6th year I see." The man named Hagrid commented excitedly. Then he added in a rough whisper. "I heard from Dumbledore that there was somethin' different bout' yeh people, said somethin' bout' a long lost race, but dun yeh worry! I've had worst cases."

Somehow that wasn't too comforting to Trunks, he continued to eye the situation with suspicion. _Maybe this was all a big joke _He watched his parents quarrel, a daily routine now.

"VEGETA! YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! YOU CAN AT LEAST CARE ABOUT SOME OF THE THINGS WE DO!" Bulma leaned close to Vegeta so that her nose was a inch of his. Vegeta turned bright red, both of anger and embarrassment.

"WHY SHOULD I CARE WOMAN!" Vegeta, the shorter of the two, had to tip-toe his way to reach Bulma's eyes, he bellowed with all his might, sending sparks of electric to his surroundings, Bulma looked as she was about to explode.

None of the two outsiders were prepared to intrude.

"CARE?! WE ARE YOU FAMILY!!!" Bulma pressed on harder, sending Vegeta to the limit, he had all that he could take and finally took to the skies, hovering above the ground for a second to gather power, then soared up to the clouds. leaving a trail of dust where he once stood, muttering something as he left. "Earth woman..." Trunks caught the words as he relocated his rampage somewhere else.

Bulma just stood shaking her head. "Coward," She moved her hands as if she was trying to get dust off it. She at last realised there was a situation other than Vegeta's temper, she moved to join the conversation, looking pleased with herself.

The three stood in a triangle, Trunks remained pale after all that's been said. "So why exactly am I going there for? I mean, I've got a job now right?"

Bulma shook her head slowly "You're not ready for that yet, Vegeta's getting sick of chasing you down when you escape work and you've been looking like you're going to collapse any moment." Trunks secretly agreed with her, his father has been cranky (more than usual). _Oh well,_ He thought childishly, _Anything to get away from work _

"I'll go." Trunks tried to not sound too eager, but it didn't work, his eyes glowed with anticipation. Hagrid grinned, the two Briefs could only tell that by the way his beard ascended and how his eyes squeezed tighter.

"Great!" Hagrid exclaimed, and polked the owl on his shoulder, then un-scrunched one of the parchments that was rotting in his pocket and scribbled, Trunks could barely read the writing:

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore_

_Found Mr. Briefs here, given him his letter and he has agreed our offer,_

_Expecting we will be arriving soon, hope you're well._

_Hagrid_

He then rolled up the parchment and offered it to the owl, Trunks first thought it was for food, then realised that owl were for some kind of delivery. The owl refused, Hagrid showed no expression, he just tied the parchment to the bird's leg using a ribbon he found while tearing through his pockets and flinged the bird, rather roughly, into the skies, it fluttered off.

Trunks and Bulma stared blankly at the scene. There was a lengthy allay before anyone spoke.

"Well, better get goin' then." He waved a gesture at Trunks, taking out what seemed like a torn pink umbrella.

_Just don't start turning people into frogs _Trunks made a mental note to himself.

**Shasti: **Just hope you folks like it! I WILL make other chapters longer! **Please** review!


	2. Not a chapter

**Shasti:** Sorry, this is not a chapter... For those of you who are reading my fic and reviewed it, thank you so much for reviewing! I never knew I would get 12 reviews on the first chapter! That means a lot. But unfortunately, I won't be updating for a long time... School work comes first and I've got a writer's block .. I'm just posting this to let my readers know that I am not abandoning this fic so please don't stop reading.

Thanx to:

**Jessie** (Thanks for reminding me, I changed the title)

**Tailmon16** (Yup, I seem to enjoy writing about Vege and Bulma fighting... P)

**seer-cassandra** (Yes, LOL. I can't wait until I start writing about 'The potion master' either)

**TamerTerra**(Why? Please be more specific, but thanks for pointing that out. )

**Elvewin Darkdragon** (Thanx, there aren't many ppl who writes about Goten Trunks going to Hogwarts, so I'm trying to write that)

**Gypsee Girl **(Creepy? That's a first... But once again I got to ask why. Thanx for reviewing!)

**SSJ Girl **(Yes, I have a habit with commas. (Read my bio, the style of writing part) I hope you keep reading cos I'm not going to abandon it. )

**Dark **(um, thanks for all ur intrest in my fics... Although... Please stop asking me to destroy Goten! Thanks for ur review anyways! .)

**Ecra **(Thanks! I really like constructive feed back. I'm going to start another chapter soon...)

**Amanda Halliwell **(Thanks for the review! But could you tell me why it's unusual and how I can put in details? Don't get me wrong, I love for people who tell me things I need improving on. By the way, are you Australian?)

**Psycho Dragon Lover **(I'm not sure what you mean by 'I' But thanks anyway!)

**Frankincense **(You got that right! This fic is a little weird, but you think this is weirder than DBZ tales? But thanks for da review!)

I will delete this chapter/note in two days. Do you have any ideas? I won't be writing 4 quite a while because of school work but I definetly need more ideas. If you have a reply, please review!


End file.
